The Protected Completed Story
by jenny sherman
Summary: Mulder is asked to come to the rescue of a vampire, but surprises are in store for him and Scully, surprises which could cost Scully her life and even her soul


The Protected  
  
Rating: violence - Mulder/Scully beginning of romance -  
swearing Summary: Mulder is asked to come to the rescue of a vampire, but surprises are  
in store for Mulder and Scully and danger that could cost Scully  
her life, and her soul. But also there are surprises on the way  
Scully finds out a little bit about where she was when she was  
gone for 3 months.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mulder" "Is this Fox Mulder?" asked the frail voiced woman on the other end of the line. "Yep this is the one and only, can I help you?" Mulder asked grabbing some sunflower seeds from his desk drawer. "You don't know me but I have heard a lot about you, and what type of work you do. I am in desperate need of your help" "Where exactly have you heard all about me" he asked getting concerned that this was a crank caller wasting his time, but the urgency in her voice tended him to think that this was a genuine call. "Thought a dear friend of mine, please that's all that I can say at the moment, please I need your help to save my daughter" Mulder leaned back in his chair. "Okay and what has happened to your daughter?" "She has been kidnapped, I am certain that I know who is behind this and where they are keeping her, I know what you are going to ask, why don't I just call the normal police, well they just wouldn't understand like you would" "And why is that?" there was a small pause on the line before the woman spoke. "Well because she's a vampire, well half actually, listen I would really be much happier talking to you in person" Mulder thought about it for a few moments. "Okay where" "Say the Lincoln memorial in 20 minutes" "Okay" Mulder heard the click as the line disconnected he thought of calling Scully, he has been duped like this before, but this woman sounded so real, so desperate. Memories of Kristen crept into his mind, he realised then that he had neglected to tell Scully about that case whilst she was. ...Gone. Mulder decided to see what the woman had to say before he ruined Scully's Friday night. He stood up and switched off the table lamp sending the room into darkness, he walked the familiar steps to the coat stand and put on his mac, he opened the door and headed of to meet the mysterious woman.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The cold night sky was crystal clear, Mulder watched his expelled breathe disappear into the air, he started to pace the same steps he'd paced for the past 10 minutes, granted that he had gotten there early he decided to give the woman another 10 minutes. Maybe it was a crank call after all.  
  
Footsteps behind him caught his attention, he turned around to see a silvery/blonde hair woman walking towards him, she was middle-aged with red wire rimmed glasses, she was dressed in a big black coat and had a scarf wrapped around her face. "Fox you came" Mulder was slightly taken back by the ease at which she spoke his first name. "Its just Mulder if you don't mind and you are?" "Janet, hello I'm so happy to finally meet you in person" she reached out and shock Mulder's hand. Mulder directed her to a near by bench, they sat down and Janet pulled out a picture from her coat pocket. "This is my daughter Melissa" Mulder was stunned at the resemblance to his lost sister Samantha. "I told you that she was a vampire, unfortunately we are not the only people who possess this knowledge, there are evil people who wish to experiment on vampires to gain there strengths, only last week Melissa told me that she was followed home from school by a white van with an emblem on the side of it, I traced it to a government funded research laboratory which is not far from my home, when she didn't come home last night I knew that that is where they had taken her, they will experiment on her and eventually kill her, it has been done before" Mulder offered her his hanky as the tears began to fall down her face, he sat patiently listening to her story.  
  
Once she had composed herself she looked into his eyes trying to gauge his response. "Are you a vampire?" "No I am not" after a small pause. "How can I help you"? Janet smiled. "I need you to get her out Fox, sorry Mulder, I know that you have friends who can help you, please" Mulder was a little bit suspicious of all of the things that she knew about. "How old is your daughter" "She's nine" "I'll do what I can but I'm not promising miracles, give me your number and I will contact you" Janet gave her, her number and hugged him her thanks then stood, said her goodbyes and left. Mulder made his way to Scully's house.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Scully looked though the peek hole and Mulder's distorted face peered back to her, concerned that Mulder should be here so late she opened the door. "Mulder is everything okay?" "Scully I have just had a most interesting chat with a woman who, wait for it Scully your are going to love this, are you sitting comfortable" Mulder shut the door and moved Scully to the sofa. "This woman has a daughter who has been kidnapped by our government and she wants us to break into a research laboratory bust her out and return her safely home. "What" Scully asked incredibly? "Oh it gets better Scully, she says that her daughter is a vampire, well half to be exact" Mulder watched her lips curl upwards. "Your kidding right, .... You believe her don't you"? Mulder turned and looked at her seriously, he took a deep breath. "Scully there is something that I haven't told you about" he paused unsure how to continue. "Hey its okay whatever it is you can tell me", Scully grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. Mulder smiled at how understanding she was. "Last year when you were...gone, I gave up all hope of finding you alive, or finding you at all, I had no interest in anything except to kill the men who took the most precious thing from my life" Scully's breathe caught at his honesty about his feelings, they had been getting close over the past few months, they had even been out on a few dates, they were taking there relationship slowly as nobody was supposed to know. "It's okay Mulder take your time" "A case fell into my lap and skinner insisted that I take it to take my mind of you, it was about a group of 3 vampires, one of them was called Kristen, we ... we spent the night together...I wanted to become one of them, I wanted to live forever so that I could continue my search for you and kill the men that took you, but Kristen saved my life and my soul she gave her life for mine, so in answer to your question yes I do believe her" He looked down almost afraid to look into Scully's eyes to see her reaction. Scully reached up and brushed a strand of hair from his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" "I don't know" Scully took a deep breath. "Well what exactly do we need to do then" Mulder looked up at her in surprise. Although she didn't believe in vampires she still stood by him. He told her everything that Janet had told him. "I think our next move Scully is to see the guys"  
  
Mulder tapped on the door. "What's the password?" shouted Frohike, Mulder looked at Scully who was smiling at the stupid password that they used. "Pamela Anderson is a babe," Mulder said shaking his head. "Amen" shouted Frohike as he opened the door he stopped when he saw Scully, the plump little man affixed his glasses and eyed Scully from top to bottom. "Ah the delicious and delightful Agent Scully, entrée mademoiselle" he said bowing down and offering his hand. Scully looked up at Mulder still smiling, taking Frohike's hand she entered the room leaving Mulder standing in the doorway alone "Hello Mulder, come in Mulder, its good to see you Mulder, shut the door Mulder" he spoke out loud to himself. "Hi Mulder" Langley spoke from across the room. "And to what do we owe the presence of you and the lovely Agent Scully?" Frohike asked leering at Scully. "Obviously we need the expertise of you three wise men," Mulder said smiling. "Yeah, yeah Mulder what's up?" Mulder moved over to the desk that all three gunmen were standing behind. "I need.." he stopped mid sentence and looked over at Scully. "We need to break into a government research building posing as scientists and break somebody out who is being held there against her will" "Oh Mulder, I thought that you had a challenge for us" said Bryers. All three hackers moved to one computer, Frohike sat at the desk and began to type commands in. "So let's see you will need key cards," Frohike said "Clearance cards, ID tags just in case" said Langley "And oh I suppose you'll need us to install fake backgrounds for you also" said Frohike "If it is not too much trouble" Scully asked knowing full well that anything Mulder asked of them they would do to the best of their abilities. All four men looked at her, Mulder giving her a wink. "Give us all the information on where it is then come back in an hour or two and we will have it all set up for you"  
  
Once Mulder had given them the information that they needed he and Scully left to get some food. They sat in their usual booth in their usual diner. "Scully you don't have to get involved in this, you could get." "Mulder" she said silencing him "I'm with you, you know that" "Do you want anything else?" asked the waitress interrupting there moment. "Just the check please" Scully said getting out her wallet. "So what's the plan?" Scully asked taking a sip of her coffee, confident that she had got her point across to him. "Well I suggest we pose as scientist, you can do the talking if need be, we get in and try to find Melissa" Mulder saw a quick flint of sadness in Scully's face at the sound of hearing her dead sisters name. "Go on Mulder" Scully said picking up on Mulder's awareness of her thoughts. "The rest of it we will work out whilst we are there, only joking Scully, we will try to break her out and take her to a safe house, it will be a piece of cake" he said breaking into a smile. "Mulder I hardly think that breaking into a government research building, wandering around posing as scientists, breaking somebody out whilst trying not to be noticed is going to be a piece of cake" they both smiled, the waitress came over with the check and placed it onto the table, Scully placed some money onto the table. "My treat" she said to calm Mulder's protests. They stood and left the diner. As they made there way back to the Lone Gunmen they talked about their plan.  
  
"What's the password?" Scully put her hand over Mulder's mouth. "Brad Pitt is a babe" Mulder smiled under her delicate little fingers. "That's not the password," Frohike protested opening the door to them. "Did you manage to do it all?" Mulder asked. "Please Mulder, it was child's play" the three men folded their arms and congratulated each other. "Thanks guys your the best and like I always say if there is anything that I can do for..." before he had a chance to finish his sentence Frohike butted in. "Well actually Mulder can you pursued Scully to go out on a date with me?" Mulder looked down at Scully, she in return opened her coat to show him her gun. "I would take that as a no personally"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Lone Gunmen had given Mulder and Scully the identities of the two- scientist form Chicago. Mulder drove up to the gatehouse outside the building. "Good evening Miss can I help you?" asked the armed guard, Scully wound down the window of their rented car. "Yes hello I'm Dr Dawn Smith and this is my colleague Dr Fred Miller we have just flown from Chicago at urgent request." The security guard looked over at Mulder. "I'll need to see your ID tags and your security passes" Scully took hers out of her pocket and passed hers and Mulder's over to him. "If you'll just wait here a moment, I'll have to check these against the computer" "No problem" Scully said turning back to Mulder. "Now we find out how good your guys are," Scully whispered. "Don't worry" Mulder whispered back. The guard taped in Scully's ID Number and her name, a picture of her came up on the computer with a list of fake credentials, he did the same for Mulder and got the same response. "Here you go doctors, sorry about the delay, you are cleared to proceed, here is your level four clearance cards and your badges wear these at all times" "Thank you" Scully said passing the cards and tags over to Mulder. The gate opened and Scully let out a breath, Mulder pointed to a car park space. Scully parked and undid her seat belt. "Pass me those tags please" "Allow me madam" Mulder said clipping them onto Scully's blouse, she blushed slightly. "Was that good for you Scully?" they both smiled and exited the car. "Right then it's my guess that they will have her stowed in level four" "Agreed" said Scully. "I say that we head on down there and bust her out western style" Scully smiled at his efforts to keep her smiling.  
  
After they entered the building they followed the signs to "level 4 Labs". Scully looked at her watch 12.21pm the halls were almost deserted except for a few armed guards. After almost 15 minutes, they found the lift to take them to the level they needed.  
  
The doors opened when they got inside the up and down levels were controlled by your key card, quite ingenious really. Mulder slipped in his tag and pressed the L4 button.  
  
Scully could make out that they were going down. The doors opened after a 10 second ride. A long corridor spread out in front of them, each side has at least 15 doors. They exited the lift and moved to the first door. Inside were a group of scientists working with bio-chemical suits on handling some glass containers very carefully. Mulder and Scully carried on down the hall, most of the rooms were dark inside, and most of the ones that were occupied held scientist in chemical suits, when they were half way down the corridor Mulder noticed that it spanned right at the bottom, they moved around the corner, there were four more doors then a dead end.  
  
Scully moved to the first door. "Mulder" she was looking into a room, inside there was a young girl lying on her side on a bed. "That's her," Mulder said. Using his clearance card Mulder opened the door, it opened and he walked in slowly. "Please don't be afraid we are here to help you" the girl turned over to look at them and her eyes lit up when she saw Mulder. "Uncle Fox, I knew that you would come I just knew it" shouted the girl jumping off the bed and dashing to hug him. Scully looked down at him, he was a confused as she was. "Do you know him?" Scully asked. "Of course I do and you too Dana, you are the Protected" "Protected, what does that mean" "You are the Protected by the Royal Clan, please Uncle Fox I promise to tell you later can we just get out of her please" Mulder stood and took her hand, this had completely thrown him off guard, had he lead a double life and not know about it, Janet seemed to know him so well and now Melissa too. Once outside of the cell Melissa stopped dead in her tracks. "What's the matter are you okay?" "She's here, she's here" Melissa shouted, she prized her hand out of Mulder's and ran to a room down the hall. "Please you have to get her out too please" "Who?" Mulder asked confused. "My mother" "Janet she's here what would they want with her" Mulder moved Melissa out of the way and used his key to open to the door. The room was dark it took Mulder a few moments for his eyes to adjust, he could make out the figure of a woman standing in front of him. "Fox. Fox is that you?" Mulder squinted his eyes to see the woman, her voice sounded so familiar, the brown haired woman walked into the light. "Fox?" "S...S.... Samantha" Mulder stammered. "Yes Fox it's me" Sam ran forward and hugged her brother; Mulder fell to his knees in the embrace. He held her tight. "Mummy" Melissa said joining the hugs. "Melissa ....Fox found you too, oh my baby" "What are you doing here Sam?" "Oh Fox I've missed you so much" Scully could feel the tears running down her face at the joy in her partners face. "God Sam I've missed you too. I have been looking for you for such a long time, I looked everywhere I can't believe that it is really you" Sam went into a coughing fit and Mulder noticed then how pale she was. "Are you okay, you don't look so good" "I feel a bit week" "Do you want me to carry you mummy?" Mel said. "I'll do it" Mulder said proudly, lifting her up he noticed how light she was. They walked halfway down the hall when alarm bells rang in every direction. Scully pulled out her gun. "Go" she shouted, Mulder lead them down to the lift whilst Scully stayed at the rear keeping an eye out for guards. Mulder pressed the button to call the lift. "Lift or stairs" the ping of the lift made there choice for them, Scully was halfway down the hall behind them, Mulder pulled Mel into the lift and placed Sam on the floor. "Come on Scully" as she moved forward she heard heavy footsteps behind her out of nowhere seven armed guards appeared, without any warning they started firing. "Stay close to the sides," shouted Mulder. Scully got off a few rounds then turned to run to the lift, as she got closer she saw a red laser scope aimed at Mulder's chest. "Oh God no" Scully turned to face the guards and stepped in front of him spreading her arms to cover all three in the lift. "Scully what are you doing" the bullet entered Scully's chest dead centre sending her spinning to the floor. "SSCCUULLYY" Mulder yelled. Scully looked up at Mulder. "Go Mulder get them out of here ...... " then her head fell down with a thump on the floor, the lifts doors started to close. "NNOO" Mulder yelled pulling out his gun, then he heard a growling noise and turned around to see Mel and Sam snarling both with glowing green eyes and sharp fangs, Mulder moved back against the wall a bit frightened, in the blink of an eye they both leapt out of the lift and headed for the guards, the bullets sounds were replaced with sounds of men screaming, Mulder stood frozen as he watched his sister and niece tear apart seven men. Sam stood and wiped the blood from her face "Fox get Dana and lets go" Mulder ran out of the lift and found Scully lying on her side in a pool of her own blood. "Jesus Scully" Mulder whispered, he slowly turned her over to see a small hole in the centre of her chest pumping out blood. "Oh Dana" Mulder lifted her up and carried her into the lift he was shortly joined by Sam and Mel. "Scully can you hear me" Scully was unresponsive. "We have to stop this bleeding" Mulder stammered he was visible shaking; it was a combination of Scully being shot and seeing his sister turn in to a bloodthirsty animal.  
  
The lift opened at the top level and they all moved out, they managed to get to the car without incident; the alarm bells were still ringing loudly. Mulder threw the keys to Sam who opened the back door so that he could lie Scully down on the back seat. Sam gave Mulder the keys and rushed round to the other side to rest Scully's head on her lap. Melissa moved into the front. Mulder roared the engine into life. "Hold on their closing the gates" He put the car into first and slammed his foot down on the gas. Five security guards ran out and blocked the exit firing at the cars windscreen. Mulder plunged on through barely missing the guards. As they drove further away Mulder eased up on the gas. "How is she doing Sam?" "Listen Fox you need to pull over, she's not going to make it to the hospital" Mulder sucked in a breath and pulled into an alleyway. Once the engine was off he turned around, Scully's clothes were covered in blood and she was deadly white. "Scully" Mulder whispered stroking her hair. "Scully please don't leave me" "Fox.... I can save her if you would wish.... but." "Do it Sam, do what ever you can" "But Fox it would mean turning her into one of us" "What, what do you mean" "I mean I can turn her into a vampire, well half vampire she will be able to heal herself gain strength, but it is irreversible, she will be a vampire forever, I'll need an answer, she's fading fast" Mulder just blinked at her with wide eyes. "How will it affect her life"? "As I am only a half vampire she can only be turned into a half vampire, she will have our speed our strength our senses our healing capabilities but she will have none of the disadvantages, If I was a full vampire this would be a different story, what do you want me to do" Mulder thought about a life without Scully, no one to tease, no one to pull him back down to earth when he got too carried away with his theories. "Do it Sam, I can't live without her" "Is that your only reason, I'm sorry to say this but that sounds selfish I'm not going to pretend that this is a picnic because its not" Sam yelled a bit more fiercely than she meant to. She had, had no choice about becoming what she had, and she had vowed not to take that choice away from anybody else. "Please Sam, I don't want her to die" Scully's heart rate had slowed dramatically. "Okay Fox but understand this, you will have to stick with her, the blood thirst although not as bad for half's as for full vampires is still strong, it will drive her mad for a while" "Okay" "You might want to get out of the car whilst I do this" "No I'm staying" "Okay" Sam closed her eyes, when she opened them they were glowing green she smiled her sharp teeth at Mulder. "Relax bro" Sam bent down to Scully's neck and dug her teeth in, she started sucking out her blood, not all of it only half was needed, she pulled away and lifted up her wrist, Mulder winced as she slit her wrist and let the blood drip over Scully's lips and over the chest wound. Mulder sat absolutely still wondering if he had down the right thing. Sam put her wrist to Scully's lips and to Mulder's surprise Scully grabbed Sam's wrist and started to drink. After 30 seconds Sam pulled away. The procedure was complete. "Right Fox let's get her back to your place" Sam started cleaning her face and wrist. Mulder turned around in the front seat and drove to his apartment.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Mulder settled Scully into his unused bed. Missy snuggled up beside her, Scully had sill not awoken. "How long will she be out?" Mulder whispered to Sam who was standing behind him. "She will sleep the night away and wake up in the morning, she's going to be angry at you when you tell her so be prepared" Mulder stepped back and slowly closed the door. They walked into the kitchen Mulder put some fresh water in the kettle and switched it on, he turned around to face Sam, she looked up at him and they hugged each other. "You have no idea how long I have waited to do that," Mulder said. "Do you want to talk about what has happened to you"? "You don't know how long I have been waiting to tell you this story, come and sit on the sofa" Sam sat still contemplating where to begin her incredible story. "I'm not sure where to start Fox" "It's okay take your time" Mulder said squeezing her hand. "Remember that night, all the lights went out then the bright light was shone through the window, three men entered the house, you ran to them and started to punch them but they restrained you and injected you with something, they picked me up and started to carry me to the door, even though you were only semi conscious you fought them still then you collapsed, I called and called for you" "Well that's not what I remember at all Sam, I remember the bright light then the door opening and an alien standing in the doorway, then I heard you screaming and you were floated out of the room, I was powerless to do anything to save you, I failed you and I have waited all these years to say that I am so very, very sorry Sam" Mulder bent his head down. "Fox no I wont have this, I don't now where you got that memory from but what I just told you is how it happened, you didn't fail me, you fought them with your last bit of strength, maybe that drug they gave you made you think that it was all aliens I don't know but I never want you to apologise for that night, it was not your fault, all right are we clear on this?" Sam said firmly. "I thought I was supposed to be the older one here," Mulder said with a smile. "Actually I feel a little bit better knowing now the truth and that I actually did try to stop them" "Good Fox, I'm glad you understand the truth now too" they hugged again. "Please continue" Mulder said. "Well it was dads idea to let them take me away, an old man who continuously smokes told me that once" "Cancer man I call him, yes I have had many bad run-ins with him also" "I know all about them Fox, but I will come to that later, they took me in a van to a building, I was blindfolded they threw me into a dark room, they left me the all night, I was so scared, in the morning they came and took me into a huge laboratory, men in strange suits strapped me to a table and started injecting me with needles, I went through years of strange and painful tests, you have no idea how much I wanted to die, then after a while dad came to see me, I thought that finally I was free of this nightmare I had been living and that he was coming to take me home, but I was wrong, you should have seen the way that he looked at me, it was like I was just another lab rat, god I hated him so much, and then I hated you, I thought that dad had picked his favourite to stay and live whilst I ,who must have done something wrong, stayed in that hellhole waiting to die, but as time went on I knew that you had nothing to do with this whole thing" "God Sam I had no idea that dad was involved, he always seemed so sad at the mention of your name, that son of a bitch I'm glad that he is dead, I'm only sorry that I didn't get to kill him myself" Mulder said with such venom that it made Sam blink in shock. "I'm sorry Sam carry on" "Well let's see I was about 16 when they started to change the tests I was injected with blood samples. I once overheard one of the technicians telling another one that it was vampire blood, and that they were looking for and cure. I was so scared, I think that something went wrong because instead of getting stronger I got weaker then they injected me with this bright yellow stuff and I seemed to start getting better, which oddly enough made everyone happy. But I got more than better I got stronger and quicker, eventually I realised that they had turned me into a vampire, so when I was finally strong enough I escaped killing 15 guards on my way out" "Why didn't you come home to see me or at least let me know that you were all right I have spent 20 years looking for you Sam" "How could I come home after disappearing for seven years, especially in the state that I was in, dad would have let them take me back straight away, he couldn't let everybody know what a monster he was to have his own child kidnapped and tested on could he, so I stayed away but not far away, I watched you from afar, keeping an eye on my big brother, until you moved away and I lost you" "Oxford, I went to England to study in Oxford" "Whilst you were gone I met other vampires one in particular was called Devan, he was the Prince of the Royal Clan, we fell in love it was wonderful, he didn't care that I was only a half vampire. I asked him to put the Protected mark on you" Mulder frowned. "It's a mark that only vampires can see it means that you are protected by the Royal Clan any that if you are harmed by another vampire it is death for that vampire, you are also looked out for by the disciples" "Wow I don't know what to say, thanks Sam" Mulder said proud that his little sister went through all that trouble to keep him safe. "When I was about 24 we had Melissa, Devan was so happy, Dana joined you at about the same time so the mark went to her also, I was determined that Mel would lead as normal life as possible, so she went to school, had human friends, went out, she was placed with a disciple which I assume you've met, Janet, to the human world she would appear to be Mel's mother. When Mel was captured Janet came to us in despair Devan was furious with the humans for taking our child so we left to get her back, but unfortunately we were captured, the Cancer man as you call him, stabbed him straight through the heart in front of me, the last word from his lips were that he loved me, that was three days ago, I miss him so much Fox" Sam started to cry she had not had time to mourn his death yet. "You would have liked him Fox he was a good man" Mulder hugged her and tried to ease her pain. "Does that mean that Mel is the next in line to rule the Royal Clan?" "She is already the ruler, she is the Princess" Sam said proudly. "Does this mean that I have to bow to her" Mulder said laughing, then Sam began to laugh and the laughter turned to tears, they hugged each other for over an hour, trying to chase each others demons away. "Do you want to go and see mum tomorrow?" "Oh god yes I would love to" "I have to go out now and see my boss Skinner he has to know what is going on, hopefully he will let you two stay at his place" "Why can't we stay here with you"? "Because it's not safe here, they wont suspect me placing you with Skinner of all people, trust me Sam" "I trust you Fox" Mulder stood up and grabbed his coat. Once he was out the door, Sam got up and wandered around his small apartment there was a picture of him and her placed on his desk she picked it up and began to cry.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Who is it?" "Its Mulder sir" "Agent Mulder do you have any idea of what time it is" Skinner opened the door to see Mulder standing there, dressed in a blue suit and a white shirt, Skinner was shocked to see that it was covered in blood. "My god Mulder what has happened are you hurt, are you okay?" Mulder looked down at his shirt and realised that he hadn't got changed still. "Oh this is not my blood, this is Scully's" Skinner's mouth dropped and his eyes went wide. "God is she okay which hospital is she at?" Skinner pulled Mulder into his house and started to put his shoes on. "No sir, its okay well actually its not okay, I have a few things to tell you" Skinner was confused and offered Mulder a seat. "Tonight I found my sister and also I found out that I have a niece" "Wow, wow, slow down Mulder, start again please" "Okay, I was approached by a woman telling me her daughter was kidnapped by our government and was being held in these laboratories across town, so me and Scully broke her out, we also found my sister there and on the way out Scully was shot in the chest" "Well how is she"? "I'm not sure, you see my sister and niece are half.... vampires sir, and to save Scully's life they turned her into a half vampire also" Skinner stood up and paced the room unsure what to say. Over the years hen had seen many things thanks to Mulder and his eyes had been opened to the paranormal. "Mulder I'm stunned...I'm very happy that you have found our sister but Scully...how is she taking this new...lifestyle?" "Well she doesn't actually know about it yet she ... wont be awake until the morning" "For god sake Mulder are you telling me that you didn't get her consent to do this?" "She was dying somebody had to tell my sister to do it so I said yes" "I'm shocked at you Mulder, you are doing exactly what those men that took her for three months are doing to her, exposing Scully to a situation that she has no control over" "I've saved her life" "No I think that you have just dammed her life, do you think that she is going to thank you for what you have done, I think that you are in for a big shock when she awakes Mulder" Mulder thought over what Skinner said, some of it made sense, but surly Scully would see why he did what he did and understand. "Where is your sister and niece now?" "They are at my apartment, I need to ask you a favour sir, they can't stay at my apartment, its too risky they need somewhere neutral" "Not a chance" Skinner said shaking his head. "Please, they wont think to look for them here, its just for a few days until I get them something sorted out of the country" Skinner paced the room, the things he did for this agent. "All right Mulder" "Thank you sir,  
  
"Sir I have just received a report from our colleague outside Skinners house, he informs me that Mulder was just there and from the conversation that we taped Mulder is going to leave his sister at Skinners house for a while" "Excellent work" said Cancer man spewing out a breathe of smoke. "We will go in tomorrow night and take her back" "There is one more thing sir that I think you might be interested in, it appears that Agent Scully has been turned also, do you want us to bring her in for the tests as well?" "A new subject what a good idea, pick her up after you have his sister, be careful use the new drug to knock them out" "Yes sir" Cancer man stubbed out his cigarette in the nearly full ashtray and pulled out his packed from his jacket. "Enjoy your happiness Mulder you won't have it for long" he said smiling lighting up the fag.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
She felt strange, her ears seemed to be picking up conversations from somewhere, maybe the TV was on, and she could smell the breakfast as if it was underneath her nose. Scully opened her eyes, frightened at first unsure where she was, but when she looked around she saw the cupboard with the gross ties and new she was at Mulder's apartment. What was she doing here, the last thing she remembered was getting shot 'oh my god' Scully looked down at her chest and saw the blood all over her shirt, she quickly opened it up to reveal nothing, not a scratch, how could this be, is she dead, then a sudden thought of dread entered Scully's head. 'Sam was a vampire, oh my god Mulder wouldn't have let her do that to me, no of course not' she said to herself, but how do you explain the gunshot wound Dana. The conversations in Scully's head carried on for a while. 'God I'm thirsty' although she was unsure what she craved, no it couldn't be blood, she needed to test herself, sunlight if she was a vampire she wouldn't be able to stand sunlight. Scully stood up and walked over to the drawn shades, she grabbed the lever and pulled quickly opening the blinds and letting the sunlight flood into the room. She winced at the brightness. 'Well Dana your not turning into dust' she said again to herself, as she looked out onto the street below her vision was perfect, she could see the headlines and small print on the newspaper on the stand outside the shop on the opposite side of the street. God this was weird, oh there's that thirst again, and it's getting stronger, and I suppose I should have some breakfast.  
  
Scully assumed Mulder wouldn't mind her borrowing one of his shirts, she pulled hers off and slipped into his, she could smell his after-shave, his body even the laundry detergent. Scully walked towards the door and caught a quick glimpse of her self in the mirror, she stepped backwards and looked at herself, wow, her hair was more fiery red than usual, her crystal blue eyes were shining brightly than ever, her lips were red and full, although she was certain she had no lipstick on, the colour was quiet nice, the beauty spot that was above her lip that she always covered up was showing itself, and oddly she didn't seem a conscious as usual of it, actually it looked quiet nice. After studding herself in the mirror for a few more moments she headed out the door to the kitchen to find Mulder Sam and Melissa sitting having breakfast.  
  
Mulder did a double take when he saw her walk into the room. "Umm. Scully good morning" he stammered, wow she looked even more radian than ever. "Good morning Mulder, hi Sam, I'm Dana Scu.." "I know who you are and I'm glad that we have finally met, its just Sam okay and this is my daughter Melissa" "Mel okay" Melissa said and Scully smiled and hugged both of them "Well in that case its just Dana okay" they all smiled until Scully got that thirst again, this time it was much stronger she felt a strange pain in her stomach and doubled over with the pain, it only lasted a few moments. "Scully are you okay here sit down" Mulder said concerned. "I just have this pain in my stomach and I'm so thirsty could you pass me your coffee" "Mel lets go in the other room and let Fox n Dana talk for a while okay, ill be in the other room if you need me Fox" Sam said seriously "Mulder what is going on, I remember getting shot but I must have been mistaken right" Mulder pulled up the chair beside her; this was going to be tougher than he thought. "Dana, you were shot in the chest, you took a bullet for me, which may I just point out now was bloody stupid but thank you, I carried you out but on the way to the hospital you started to get to weak, so we pulled over, Sam offered to do a procedure that would save our life. And...so... I made the decision and asked her to save you" Mulder started rubbing his hands together, which Scully noticed was one of is rare nervous tendencies. "What did she do to me Mulder?" "Scully you have to understand, you were dying right in front of me, a choice had to be made...so I let Sam do it.... I let her turn you into a vampire to save your life"  
  
Mulder waited for the punches, the screams, the abuse but there was only silence instead, when Mulder raised his eyes to Scully's face she was shedding tears, she looked so hurt. "Mulder how could you do this to me" was all she said, that was worse then any assault she could have given him. "Scully you were dying" "Then you should have let me die, instead of turning me into a ... a. monster" she started to cry, this was not the reaction Mulder was expecting, sure he thought she would be mad but not this. "Why Mulder" "Because you're my best friend Scully that's why" "And you think that, that reason makes this all okay" "No Scully I just didn't want you to die, I couldn't live without you" "Oh I see so to keep you happy for the rest of your life I have to live for eternity watching my loved ones die all on my own, I trusted you Mulder" "Scully please try to understand"  
  
Sam could hear the whole conversation with her good hearing and decided she needed to help out her brother. She stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Dana, its not all that bad, you have new strengths, the ability to heal yourself, you don't have any weaknesses you can still walk in the daylight" "Only now I have to kill to survive" Scully cut in "Dana me and Mel have survived all of our lives without taking one human life, we drink animals blood, mainly pigs and deer, you don't have to hurt anybody, but there are things that you have to learn and learn fast, one you have to control your temper, if you get angry you will change" "Do you mean fangs and things"? "Yes, also you will be feeling a thirst, that is called the blood thirst, ill get you some blood to drink, don't worry that pain will ease in a day or two, your body has to adjust, and by the way you don't live for eternity, we are only half vampires we live a normal life span" "I think that I need to be alone for a while I'm going home" Mulder put his hand on her shoulder. "Scully, you." "Don't touch me!" Scully shouted Mulder took a step back at her appearance, when she saw his reaction she moved to the mirror, her blue eyes were now glowing green and she had fangs "God no what have I become'. She ran out of the apartment. "Scully wait" Mulder shouted after her. "Let her go Fox, shell need some time, I'll get her some blood and drop it round in a minute, ill be back in about an hour" With that Sam left the room. "What have I done?" Mulder said sitting on the couch. "The only thing that you could" said Melissa.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sam made her way back to her house where her and Devan used to live, she walked around looking at his suits his shades, the places that they had expressed there love for each other in a physical way. Determined not to get upset she moved into the kitchen and grabbed the fridge door, she stopped on the door was a drawing Melissa had made of the three of them. Finally the grief got to her and she broke down, sinking to the floor in tears.  
  
After about 20 minutes of crying she got up and opened the fridge, retrieving the flask with the blood in it she made her way towards the door, the presence of another vampire close succumbed her and she turned around to find, Vincent, Devan's younger brother standing in the doorway. "Vincent you are taking a great risk being out in the daylight, you need to go back to your resting place and wait for sundown," she said moving into his open arms "I have been so worried, we all have, where is Mel and Devan?" Vincent said releasing her from his hug. "Vincent I think you should sit down, Melissa was kidnapped by the men from the labs" "Oh god I think that we had better muster the clan and rescue her immediately" "No...no... let me finish, this was a few days ago, me and Devan went there alone to get her out, but ...we were caught and Devan was murdered right in front of me" she started crying again. "Devan's dead" Vincent said and Sam nodded. "Oh no" they both cried "I have to go and sort a few things out, I have finally found my brother and with his help we will have our revenge for Devan's death. When the clan awaken later tonight tell them what has happened tell them that I will return with the Royal Princess of the clan after sundown to lead them to the labs ...tell them that we will feast on the blood of the men who killed my husband and there ruler" Vincent stood and bowed. They hugged again and Vincent was gone.  
  
Sam took a moment to compose her self and left the house that had given her so many good memories. As she started to walk back to the house, plans were forming in her head about the attack tonight, before she knew it she was standing outside her Dana's apartment. She stood outside her door and knocked firmly. There was no answer, but Sam knew that she was there. "Dana it's Sam" stills no response. "I think that we need to talk" Sam heard footsteps and then the locks being unlocked and finally the door opening to reveal and very tear streaked Scully. "Oh Dana" Sam said and moved to hug her. "I think you have done enough for me already thanks" Scully said moving away from her. Sam walked in and shut the door behind her. "Listen Dana I'm sorry for what has happened, but I am here to help you" "Help me like you did in the car" Scully said bitterly. "Do you know why I did it, I did it for Fox, for the love that he has for you and that I know you hold for him" "I do love him, I have for a long time, and I'm just not sure weather I can forgive him or you" "If you could have seen him last night, seen the horror in his face when you were shot, heard the fear in his voice when I told him you were dying, seen the hurt in his eyes this morning when you yelled at him, that's why I did this for the both of you" "Remind me to thank you" "Dana you had better listen and listen well I will not have you hurting Fox, he asked me to do this because he loves you, now you have to start dealing with it, yes I know its tough I have been through the same as you are going through now, but I am telling you that you are going to need help and you are going to need friends and you are going to need love, I went through all of my first years as a vampire without all of those things and I can tell you it was the worst experience of my life, don't make the same mistake, we are all here to help you" Scully stood and walked around the room. "Sam I'm sorry your right, its just that I never expected this to happen to me, I do understand why Mulder did this, I'm just so very angry and I need to vent it at someone and it has been you two" "Vent away" Sam said smiling. "Think of these as gifts you have you can help a lot of people in your line of work with these gifts, with some training from me, you may even learn to fly" "Fly" "Believe me it takes about a year to learn but once you do it is quite peaceful" "The main thing that bugs me is this drinking blood thing, I have been having stomach cramps all morning" Sam reached into her inside pocket and pulled out a flask, a very ancient looking flask. "This was Devan's mothers blood flask, she passed it onto him when he became ruler of the clans, I want you to have it" "I couldn't possible," Scully said knowing how precious this was to her. "Please" Sam said insisting. Scully took it from her hands. "Inside is some blood that I have stored, take a sip" Scully looked unsure. "It doesn't taste as bad as you think Dana" Scully opened up the flask and peered inside at the red liquid, she put it to her lips and took a small sip, but she found herself unable to pull her lips away, once the blood was down her throat she just wanted more, it was the most tastiest thing she had ever had. "Wow" she said when she had finished her first mouthful. "That was refreshing" she wiped her mouth and looked down at her hand disgusted suddenly by what she had just done. "That feeling of disgust will go" Sam said as if reading Scully's mind. "Where did you get this, I mean what is it from?" "That was from a deer" "Oh" Scully said suddenly it seemed natural to be drinking this just like it was juice. Scully finished the flask off, and looked over at Sam. "Thank you and I accept you offer to be my tutor" They smiled at each other. "One question" Sam asked. "Sure" "Why do you call my brother by our surname" "Because, after you had disappeared, he didn't want anybody calling him fox because it was too painful for him to hear his name, so he made everyone call him Mulder, except my mother, she calls him Fox too" Scully suddenly looked upset. "What's the matter"? "My mother, what am I going to tell her"? "She doesn't have to know, there is no way of telling that you are a vampire, unless she sees you drinking blood" "She will know" "How" "She has a sense about things" Scully lifted her hand up to the cross on her neck. "Will this harm me"? "A lot of the stories that you hear about vampire are untrue, they do not die when they eat garlic, actually Devan quite liked it, and thought it was funny when we used to watch vampire movies, we cant touch holy water, a cross can not kill us or harm us in any way, we can be killed by an object driven through our hearts, sunlight does kill the true vampires but not the half ones, we are a very caring and passionate race, we don't live in dungeons and underground caves, we live in houses we watch TV, there are some rules we will need to go over" "Okay when does class start" "Tomorrow, I am taking my daughter to see her grandmother, I cant wait, I shall bring you some more blood, do not drink more than three times a day, gradually we will bring you down to just one drink per day, that's what I am on" "Well good luck this morning with your mom" they stood and hugged. Suddenly Scully didn't feel so bad about being what she was, and she knew that with Sam's help she would be okay. What she had to do now was find Mulder and tell him that she was okay and that she still loved him. "When you see Mulder tell him that I am waiting for him to come round, tell him that I still love him" "You can tell him that yourself when he comes here" They both said there goodbyes and Sam left.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
When Sam entered Mulder's apartment Melissa and him were playing Twister. "Your cheating Uncle Fox" Mel said laughing. "No I'm just bending the rules a little bit" They both collapsed with Mel landing on Mulder's stomach. He saw his opportunity and started to tickle her, over the years that Sam had been watching him, she had never seen him so happy so full of laughter, it was a good sight to see. "Hey guys having fun" "Mom" Mel jumped off Mulder and ran to hug her mother. "Hey Sam, how did you go at Scully's" he asked a little scared of what she was going to tell him, he knew that Scully had a temper and a very bad one at that. "It went okay, she was a bit mad at first as you can imagine, but then she started to calm down, she is willing to let me be her tutor and show her how to use her new skills, oh by the way she said that she still loves you" Mulder smiled a goofy smile and let out a small breathe. "She wants you to go and see her, I would suggest going tonight, give her a bit of time this afternoon" "Okay" "Now I would like to go and see my Mother please"  
  
After the two-hour drive they arrived at their childhood home. Sam looked out the window, instead of watching, after all these years she could actually talk to her mum again "Let me go first, then I will signal you to come in okay" Sam looked nervous. "Don't worry you will be fine" he squeezed her hand to reassure her, then exited the car; he headed up the drive and pulled out his keys to open the front door. "Mom you home?" he walked in and closed the door. "Yes Fox I'm in the kitchen" Mulder made his way down the hall to the kitchen at the back of the house, when he entered the room his mom was baking, she looked up at him and saw the huge smile on his face. "Hello Fox what brings you all the way up here" she asked leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Mom I have something to tell you, will you come into the living room for a moment" Tina Mulder looked at her son strangely, she knew that he had been seeing Dana secretly a mother could tell these things, could it be that he was getting married. The questions went through her mind. Mulder took her flour-drenched hand and let her to the other room. "What's with that huge grin Fox?" she asked as Mulder sat her down in her favourite chair, he knelt down in front of her and took both of her hands in his. "Fox what's going on?" "Mom, I'm going to tell you something, and it is going to be a bit of a shock or you," he paused for a moment. "Mom I have found Samantha" he waited to see her reaction. "What" Tina's mouth dropped open, and her heartbeat went into double time. "Also you are a grandmother," he said laughing at her obvious happiness on her face. "A grandmother" "Yep" Tina but her hand to her mouth. "Oh Fox, where is she, how did you find her, where has she been all these years?" "She can answer all of those questions for you herself mom when she comes in here" Tina's eyes went wide. "She's here" "Sam and Melissa your granddaughter are out in my car in the drive, are you ready for me to bring her in?" "Please Fox, bring me my little girl" Mulder stood and kissed his mother on the cheek. "I'll be right back, with my sister" Since Sam was gone he had always dreamed of this moment when he brought her back to the house to see their mom, she had rehearsed the different speeches thousands of times. He walked to the front door and signalled for Sam to come in. She got out of the car followed by Melissa, she walked up to Mulder. "How is she?" "Dying to see you" Sam took a big breath then walked into her old house. Mulder took Mel's hand to give Sam an extra minute ahead.  
  
Tina stood up from her chair and looked to the open door, her daughter came around into view, she had long curly red hair, brown eyes, she was all grown up but yet she still looked only nine years old. "Samantha" Tina said with her arms open wide. "Mom" Sam ran to her mother arms, and the hugged each other crying both babbling words to each other. "I love you mom so much" "I love you too darling" Mulder stood in the door way with Mel, the sight before him brought tears to his eyes, his family was reunited at last. He gave them a few minutes to hug and kiss each other, and then he coughed to announce Mel's presence in the room too. "Mom, I would like you to meet my daughter, Melissa" Tina looked at the little girl beside Mulder's side; she was the image of Sam at that age, before she was taken. "Can I call you Grandma?" "Oh yes sweaty" Mel moved forward slowly and Tina crouched down to her height. Mel moved forward and hugged her grandma, Sam joined in the hug and then eventually Mulder moved into the room and put his arms around all of them.  
  
After about 10 minutes they all sat down and Mulder went to make the tea, they disgusted where Sam had been for the past years, about her husband who had been murdered, at the mention of her father Mel began to get upset, but Mulder comforted her, Sam kept the details of her fathers involvement out of the conversation, she didn't think that she could hurt her mom by telling her that.  
  
They stayed there until 5.00pm all afternoon. Mel was sleepy and curled up on the sofa, so after a while they decided to go home, Melissa asked if she could stay the night with her grandma, Tina was deliriously happy and agreed immediately, Sam and Mulder would return tomorrow, once she got herself a place sorted she promised her mother that she would call every day and visit regular. Tina realised that there was still some danger around for her and the she was in good hands with her brother.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Mulder" skinner opened the door to see Mulder standing there, but what caught his attention was a very beautiful woman standing behind him, the family resemblance was remarkable. "Sir, this is my sister Samantha" Skinner moved forward and took her hand eagerly. "I'm very pleased to meet you at last" Skinner's approval of Sam did not go unnoticed by Mulder, for the first time he had someone else to be protective of not only Scully. Mulder moved forward and moved Sam away from skinner. "You have no idea how much trouble I have with your brother here" "Oh I can imagine, I have some amazing and embarrassing stories of my own for you about him" Mulder started to squirm. "I'm not so sure that I like this idea anymore" "Oh I think that this is going to be perfect" skinner said, both Mulder and Sam looked at him. Mulder had never seen his boss act so goofy before.  
  
They sat down on the sofa and talked about how long she was expected to be there, not that skinner minded her being there, he had an instant affection for this woman, but the problem was that this was Mulder's sister. After about an hour Mulder stood up. "Well I suppose that it is about that time where I have to go and face Scully, take care of my baby sister" Mulder said looking at skinner. "Fox" "Sure thing Mulder it will be my pleasure" "Uh I'm surrounded by males," Sam said knowing full well that if there were any trouble she would be there best hope for protection. Mulder walked over and hugged his sister, "See you later okay" "Yes Fox" Mulder left heading for Scully's apartment.  
  
Scully was channel surfing, not watching anything in particular, she felt uneasy, like she knew something bad was about to happen. She shrugged it off and decided that it was time to do some laundry, just because she was a vampire now didn't mean that she had to be messy. She walked around the apartment gathering items of clothing that, with her new sense of smell, were not quite clean enough. She grabbed her washing basket and headed down out the door, the many times that she has locked herself out has taught her to take her keys with her, she headed down stairs, and started to load the washing machine, strangely enough she found this darkened room quite relaxing, once she started the machine off she couldn't decide to wait there or go back to her apartment and wait there, then the thought that Mulder might arrive and think she was not there made her mind for her so she went back upstairs.  
  
As she approached her door she saw that it was slightly ajar, she was positive that she had closed it properly. She entered cautiously although she had these new senses she was still not sure how to tune them to perfection yet, she could detect a smell, body odour, then the soft sound of a footprint alerted her that she had an intruder in her house. She decided that she had to reach the gun which was in her bedroom, she walked in opening the door slowly, the light from her ensuite bathroom was on, as she moved towards it she was grabbed from behind around her waist and lifted off the floor, there had been a man in her apartment and he had been hiding behind her bedroom door, god how stupid was she, after all the FBI training that she had, had that is one of the first placed that you look. Using the wall cabinet she pushed with her feet slamming him against the wall, she put her feet down and pushed back again each time with more force, eventually the wind was knocked out of him and he fell to his knees wheezing, seven more men appeared from nowhere, they were all wearing gas masks, she felt her anger start to grow, the men backed off slightly as her appearance started to change, her blue eyes were now glowing green, and her teeth were razor sharp, one of the men lunged forward spraying a gas in her face, she hissed and charged at him, slashing at his chest and neck, he screamed in agony and fell to the floor, Scully was instantly on him, the sight of his blood has made her crazy she had to have some of it, she leapt on the man and dug her teeth into his neck, the instinct action just seemed to be there, she started to drink his blood, it tasked so much better than the deer's blood, one of the bigger men grabbed her from behind and threw her against the wall, she felt a bit dizzy as her head hit the wall, but the blood she had, had made her feel powerful, she wanted more, the big man sprayed a gas in her face again, she started to feel weak, she was determined to take out as many as she could before she went down, she jumped on the big man knocking him to the floor, the remaining five men pulled her off and pinned her to the floor, two men had to pin each arm down, the big man recovered and sat on top of her, using his weight to keep her on the floor, the sixth man got out his can and gave it to the man straddling her. "Here's the drug" "GET OFF ME" Scully shouted, but the big man on top of her smacked her across the face, cutting his hand on her teeth in the process, he was passed a needle with some clear liquid inside he grabbed Scully's chin and forced her head to the side, her neck exposed he injected the liquid into her jugular. After a few seconds she was unconscious. "Jesus, lets hope the other one is not a tough, get her in the van and don't forget those restraints, pick up Jones" Two men picked up the remains of the man that Scully had slashed to death and exited the apartment.  
  
Mulder arrived 10 minutes after they had left. When he knocked on her door, it swung open, Mulder immediately pulled out his gun. "Scully" he moved around looking for signs of a struggle but nothing appeared to be odd until he moved into the bedroom, there was a funny smell, blood, and a broken vase. "Scully where are you" he whispered to himself. He sat there thinking who would take her and why he was sure that the answer lied with his sister.  
  
"I don't believe that you won again" skinner said slamming don his cards in mock disgust. "I believe that all of these crisps are mine" Sam said scooping them all up in her arms, she laughed aloud at the expression on his face. Skinner noticed that she had a deep throaty laugh, he was fascinated by this woman, and he still could not believe that this was Mulder's sister. He was glad that Mulder had talked him into letting her stay here; he could get to know her a bit. Sam stopped laughing and stood up. "What's the matter" Sam waved her finger at him indicating to be quiet, she closed her eyes and listened, 5 no 6 no 7 different footsteps outside, they had found her. "There are seven men outside" Skinner stood and walked to the drinks cabinet and pulled out his gun, clicking off the safety catch he walked to her side. "Hide Walter they are after me, they probably don't know that you are home" "I'm not going to leave you alone, besides Mulder would kill me, not matter that I am the boss" Sam squeezed his arm and ran around turning the lights off. "Stay back Walter I will handle them" Sam said turning to skinner, he gasped as two green eyes appeared in the darkness.  
  
Skinner moved back into the shadows beside the drinks cabinet and waited for them to come in. A few minutes later he saw the black shadows walking into the room.  
  
Sam decided to take them out one at a time. As they split up she grabbed the first one in the kitchen and broke his neck before he could make a sound, she saw the next one in the living room, and repeated the same kill, they both had, had gas masks on strange she thought to herself.  
  
Skinner could see Sam heading back out of the living room down to the bedrooms, the a shadow of a man came slowly towards him, skinner was certain that he had not been spotted, unfortunately he could not cock his gun without giving away his position so he decided that he would have to knock him out, as the man came closer skinner leapt out of the shadows and punched him in the face, but instead of hitting bone he felt plastic. "What the hell...." The man grabbed his can and sprayed it at skinner, chlorophome, as skinner tried to stay conscious and fight the man punched him in the face to make sure he went down, skinner was out cold. Sam heard the scuffle and moved quickly into the living room, with her night vision eyesight she saw a man standing over skinners still body, he turned to see Sam's green eyes coming towards him. "She's in here" was all he got out before his jugular was slashed, five men appeared, two men both fired some darts at her, one landed on her shoulder the other in her leg, another man moved forward and sprayed his can in her face, Sam was overcome and collapsed on the floor. "And we thought the first one was tough"  
  
Mulder again arrived too late to save Sam, as he burst through the door he tripped over something big on the floor, as he fell he grabbed a lamp, he turned over on the floor and turned on the lamp.  
  
Skinner's body lay before him unconscious with blood running down his neck. "Skinner, skinner where's Sam, Sam are you here" It took skinner 1 ½ to awaken, he told Mulder what had happened, and Mulder told him about what had happened to Scully. "I bet that they have been taken to the lab" "How do we get them out" skinner said pressing down the ice pack on his head. "We need some help from Sam friends, I'm sure they are after some payback too"  
  
Mulder did not want to tell his mother what had happened and he wasn't looking forward to explaining to Mel what has happened to her mother, so he decided not to say anything. But he did need to contact other vampires and Mel was the only way. Suddenly a though struck him. "Janet" "Who" skinner said. "Janet she can help us" Mulder grabbed the phone and dialled the number that Sam had given him earlier that morning, he was glad that he had a photographic memory today. "Hello" "Janet is that you" "Fox what's happened" "Janet listen they have kidnapped Sam and Scully, I need you to contact the other vampires, I will need there help to get them out, do you think that they will help me" "I'll go straight away and meet you at the Lincoln memorial in 45 minutes" with that the phone went dead. "Come on skinner we've got to go" Skinner groaned as Mulder helped him up.  
  
"Vincent open up its Janet" Vincent opened the door. "Hey Janet where's Sam she was supposed to meet us here earlier" "Vincent they have her and the protected one Dana, fox wants to get her out but he has asked for you help" "I'll tell the clans"  
  
Mulder paced impatiently. "Don't worry Mulder, we will get them back" "You will with our help" Skinner spun around to meet a tall handsome black haired man, his eyes were brown and seemed to see straight through to skinners soul. "Fox I'm Vincent, Devan's brother" Mulder moved forward and took his hand. "I am very sorry for you loss" "Thank you, in a sense we are family" "Yes we are so you are going to help us then" Mulder asked hopefully. "We will break into the labs, you find Sam and Dana and we will keep the guards occupied, then we will blow up that hell hole for good" "Sounds good to me lets go" Mulder said.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
When they reached the laboratory, the guard at the gatehouse was the first casualty of the night. They crept into the parking lot, skinner watching in amazement as one of the vampires flew up to one of the cameras and pulled out some wire from the back of it. "Fox, you two will have to keep out of the way of the cameras" "What about all of you" asked skinner? "Full vampires are not seen by camera, TV or mirrors, its kind of hard when you have to shave in the evening" Vincent said with a smile. Mulder and Skinner returned the smile and carried on into the labs.  
  
Scully awoke in restraints, she was in a dark room, strapped to a chair in the middle of it, her vision in the darkness was a great asset, she could see the door very clearly, her head started to hurt. "Hello agent Scully" Scully could smell his Smokey breathe before she saw his face. The lights to the room came on and Cancer man appeared from behind her. "Cancer man" "Is that you pet name for me, I'm touched, so agent Scully how do you like being a vampire" "When I get out of these restraints I'm going to rip you limb from limb" "Going well then, I see your developing a tendency for violence, good I like to see that in women" Cancer man moved forward and stroked her cheek, Scully in return snapped out just missing his thumb. Scully closed her eyes, calm down Dana; don't let him get to you. "How's Sam doing" Cancer man asked to a camera in the corner of the room. "She's not awake yet sir" came a voice through a speaker just below the camera. "What do you want with me" Cancer man took a long puff of his cigarette and moved very close to her face. "I'm experimenting agent Scully, you see there are people in my organisation who wish to possess the skills i.e. strength, speed, heightened senses, long life, but they don't want the bad stuff like, drinking blood, exploding when exposed to sunlight, that sort of thing" "You're a monster, you have been experimenting on Sam for years" Cancer man smiled and walked around the room. "Sam was our first volunteer, I had her fathers consent to these tests you know, she is almost perfect, we almost got it right with her, we have had many other test subjects, such as yourself" "What.... what are you talking about" Scully asked confused. "When you were gone for 3 months, where exactly is it that you think that you went" "My god you mean that I was here the whole time" "You were here there and everywhere," he said with a little chuckle to himself. "I see that you have lost some weight as well, you did put some on whilst you were here, but that could have been because you were pregnant, oh you did look good naked, oh yes I have seen you naked many times, it was required for some of the tests, but this weight loss does suit you" Cancer man walked close to her and stroked her legs, moving his hand up her body to her face again. "Take your hand off me you son of a bitch" "Well you'll have to be a good girl, you see we have made an antidote for this vampire condition, it turns half vampires such as yourself back to normal people again, but so far, we have only made enough for one person, the next lot are being made as we speak it is a very long winded process, but you are going to be the first test subject, if it works then you will be human again and you will be mine, if it doesn't work then you will probable die, but don't worry, if you want to have some quality time with me before that I can arrange that for later tonight if you wish" "I'd rather die than to have you touch me" "It might come to that" Cancer man dropped his cigarette butt on the floor and left the room, Scully held back the tears at the though of what was install for her, she only wished that Mulder could save her in time.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Nice to see you again" Cancer man said lighting up a cigarette. "Go to hell" "Is that any way to speak to the man who gave you a life"? "A life, you turned me into a vampire you son of a bitch" "Yes but just think if I had not of done that you would not have met that nice vampire man and had your nice vampire daughter. Come to think of it you owe me a lot" "I'm gonna rip your fucking head off" Cancer man took a step back at her words as if they alone could hurt him. "Bye the way, I just thought that you would like to know that we have a cure for the vampire condition, and we are going to test it on agent Scully, if it works then we have the ability to control you things before your population gets out of hand and if is doesn't, well then she is going to die a very painful death I should imagine." "Dana's here too?" Sam said in shock "Yes, and I think that it is about time that we put the too of you together so you can see the outcome of the test for yourself but no before we have a little fun, you see agent Scully and Mulder have been a continuous pain in my side for a few years now, so I think that a little pain tolerance test is called for" "You sick fuck"  
  
Mulder, Skinner, Vincent and the other vampires had made it to the lift and were heading down to the 6th floor BL4, when the doors opened the first thing that they all heard was a terrible scream of pain coming from the end of the hall, it took Mulder all of a second to realise that it was coming from Scully. Mulder stepped out of the lift and alarm bells started to ring, doors opened all down the hallway and armed guards appear, it was an ambush. Mulder and skinner looked at the vampires, they were all ready for war, there faces had changed and all Mulder could see was teeth and green eyes, Vincent pushed the two of them in the side of the elevator. "Stay" Then all hell broke loose, the vampires moved so fast that Mulder was having trouble keeping his eyes on them all, screams from the guards filled the hall along with gunshots and growls. "Go now" Vincent yelled as he snapped the neck of a guard.  
  
The technician pulled the flamethrower away from Scully's hand.  
  
"Two minutes and two seconds before you managed to scream" "Leave her alone you bastard" Sam shouted Suddenly alarm bells rang, "That's.... Mulder.... your...dead now.... you son of a bitch" "Ahh Mulder yes, just in time for our little party, you, me, Sam and fifty armed guards" Scully closed her eyes knowing that Mulder was in trouble. Cancer man made his way to the door, hoping to see Mulder dead on the floor outside instead when he opened the door he was greeted with a fist, Mulder's fist, Cancer man flew backwards into the room and Mulder and skinner stepped in. "You bastard" Mulder said coming at him again, but Cancer man pulled out a gun from his jacket and aimed it a Sam's heart. "Not so fast Mulder," Cancer man then took the vile out from his pocket "This vile here contains the cure for the vampire condition, it's the only one of its kind made, now then Mulder which one do you want to save with it, your sister or your best friend and partner" "What" Mulder asked? "Its easy Mulder, choose who becomes human again and who takes the bullet" "Mulder please, let him give it to Sam, you have finally found your sister and a niece, your search, your quest is finally over, Cancer man give it to Sam" "Very noble agent Scully" Cancer man said with a smirk "Scully I can't risk loosing either of you" "Tick, tock Mulder" Cancer man was stalling hoping that his guards would make it to this office before Mulder made up his mind, then he could kill them all. "Fox please make him give it to Dana" "Sam" Scully shouted "Take care of Mel for me" Sam said using all her strength and broke free of the restraints grabbed the needle, she smacked Cancer man to the floor and injected it into Scully. Mulder aimed his gun at Cancer man leg BANG Cancer man screamed with pain after Mulder shot out his kneecap.  
  
"You shot me you bastard" "Vincent" Mulder shouted, after a couple of minutes Vincent entered the room, he looked a horrifying site with blood running down his mouth covering his cloths, his hair all wild and his bright green eyes burning. Mulder had to take a step back. "Vincent this is Cancer man, the man who murdered your brother, tried to kill my sister and partner and tortured hundreds of vampires for years, this is the man you want" Cancer man looked up in horror at the site of Vincent and all the vampires lined up behind him in the hallway. "Mulder you can't just let them eat me" Mulder turned his back and walked away to Scully. "But I can help you, I know things, anything that you want to know, the alien colonists, the ships under the moons surface, the aliens on mars, the truth about JFK anything" "God I just hate food with attitude," said Vincent. The vampires moved forward and tour his flesh from his body, devouring him in seconds.  
  
Mulder hugged his sister and undid the straps on Scully, she rubbed her neck them they both hugged. "Sam why did you do that" Scully asked "My life is this now, I have a half vampire daughter who is now the royal leader of the clans, she needs looking after" "Thank you" Scully said giving her a hug "Thank you Sam" Mulder said "Although I think I am going to miss the learning to fly part" they all smiled at Scully's words.  
  
"Hey your ok" Sam said as she saw skinner "Glad to see you are too" Mulder sensed a little bit of an attraction there from skinner, he felt so strange to be protecting his little sister again, and he loved it. They all turned when they heard Scully convulsing on the table. "Scully what's wrong" "Cancer man said that the drug might not work and that it could kill her" Sam said "We need to get her to a hospital" "Vincent, can you carry fox and Walter whilst I take Dana, we need to get to the hospital as quick as possible" Vincent nodded and lifted up skinner and Mulder as if they were paper "What's going on" skinner yelled "Trust me" Sam said They all lifted of the floor and floated down the hallway. "Wow sis, you can fly" "Believe me it takes a lot of practice, I even had to have flying lessons" Exiting the building was easy thanks to the vampires, they had virtually cleared the way, when they were outside, they flew up high and fast in the sky, Mulder looked down to see the labs exploding below.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"What happened here"? "She was injected with an unknown substance, she's an FBI agent" "Right then lets move people," said the doctor as they wheeled Scully away on a cart. Mulder was left standing in the hallway. "She's strong fox she's going to make it" They sat around for a further 30 minutes when the doctor walked out of the room "How is she"? "Her heart stopped but we managed to revive it but I'm afraid that she is in a coma, now it could be a day, a week or a month, there is just no way of knowing" Mulder sat down and held Sam's hand.  
  
"Can I see her"? "Yes I will show you where she is" "I will call her mother" skinner said "And I will call mine" said Sam  
  
When the doctor led Mulder into the room he saw Scully lying still on the bed. "It would be good for you to at..." "I know, she's been in a coma before, she will get through this one as well" The doctor looked a bit surprised and then left the two of them together.  
  
Mulder was at her side for two days, her mum was there too every day, and Sam and Mel came to visit also. "This magazine is rubbish Scully, what do you women see in this crap" he carried on talking as if she was awake. "Where was I, oh yes, well she finished with him as he was not sensitive enough for her and went back to her first love" "Excuse me, when you have finished reading the love stories page, would you like a cup of coffee" said the nurse who had come in to check Scully's vitals.  
  
"Ohh you read my mind" Scully said out loud "Scully" Mulder shouted getting out of his chair "Please stop reading that crap Mulder, I don't want to fall into another coma because of it" Mulder laughed and bend down to give her a big hug, at that moment Mrs Scully came in and ran to her daughters side. Mulder knew then that everything was going to be all right.  
  
THE END 


End file.
